Depression during the perinatal period has adverse effects on the mother, on the development of her newborn infant, and on her family relationships. The purpose of this proposed mentored Patient-Oriented Research Career Development (K23) Award is to promote the Candidate's long-term goal of conducting clinical trials of culturally relevant, psychosocial interventions for perinatal depression in low-income, African American and White Ob/Gyn patients to ameliorate their depression during pregnancy and prevent postpartum depression. The training and research activities described in this application will take place in the cross-disciplinary environment of the School of Social Work and the Department of Psychiatry, University of Pittsburgh. Training will enable the Candidate to assess perinatal mood disorders, develop culturally relevant strategies to effectively engage and retain Ob/Gyn patients in multi-session psychosocial interventions, conduct randomized clinical trials of psychosocial treatments, and collaborate with health services researchers to enhance the public health value of the intervention. Interpersonal psychotherapy (IPT) addresses both depressive symptoms and problematic interpersonal relationships and is an efficacious treatment for depression in general (Weissman, Markowitz, & Klerman, 2000), as well as for depressed African American and White primary care patients (Brown et al, 1999). The first phase of this research plan consists of employing an 8-session form of IPT 0PT-B; Swartz, Frank, & Shear, 2002) and modifying it to be more culturally relevant to poor, African American and White Ob/Gyn patients by incorporating a number of engagement strategies to minimize practical and psychological practical barriers to care. The second phase of the research plan consists of a small, randomized pilot trial comparing treatment as usual to culturally relevant IPT-B (followed by monthly maintenance IPT up to 6 months postpartum) in a sample of depressed, pregnant, low-income African American and White patients in a public care Ob/Gyn clinic. Participants will be assessed at baseline, posttreatment, and 2 months and 6 months postpartum. The skills, training, and pilot data obtained from this award will support the development of an RO1 application in Years 03-05 of the award period.